Liposomes are currently extensively studied as potential drugs or cosmetics carrier. A wide variety of liposomes preparations has been described and reviewed [1, 2, 6].
However, at the present time, most of the methods have not been scaled up from the laboratory level to the industrial production [3]. To ensure an optimal reproducibility of drug laden liposomes in vivo, the assessment of physico-chemical parameters (size, number of lipid bilayers, encapsulation efficiency, . . . ) characterizing the dispersion is essential.
In general, the mentioned parameters only refer to average data. But not only average values have to be considered; attention should also be paid to the homogeneity of the dispersions [3].
The preparation method in combination with the composition of the lipid mixtures and the nature of the aqueous dispersing solution decide upon morphology and homogeneity of the obtained liposome population and on their behaviour in vivo.
A well-defined preparation technique together with a fixed lipid composition and validated operating procedures are the key conditions to produce a liposome population with an acceptable reproducibility, suitable for pharmaceutical use.